


[Podfic] And I Will Try to be Asleep When You Come to Wake Me

by kalakirya



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of zarabinthia's story</p><p>
  <i>The war was over, and Eternia was Adora's home now. But it didn't quite feel that way.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And I Will Try to be Asleep When You Come to Wake Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And I Will Try to be Asleep When You Come to Wake Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088489) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



**Title:** And I Will Try to Be Asleep When You Come to Wake Me

 **Rating:** PG-13/Teen

 **Warnings:** none

 **Length:** 14:33

[download as an mp3 (13.2MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282015041002.zip)

[direct link (right-click to stream, left-click to download) ](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/and%20i%20will%20try%20to%20be%20asleep%20%20when%20you%20come%20to%20wake%20me%20-%20%20written%20by%20zarabinthia.mp3)


End file.
